finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Exdeath/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Exdeath appears as a boss in Deltascape V4.0, as he was recreated by Omega via its ability to manipulate the aether, to fight the Warrior of Light as part of its experiment. When defeated rather than perish he is engulfed by the Void just as he was at the climax of ''Final Fantasy V. In the Savage mode, he will transform into Neo Exdeath when brought below 60% HP in under four minutes, after a failed attempt to draw more power from the Void. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II Exdeath appears as a non-elemental summon. Two versions of Exdeath's Sigent are available: Exdeath and Exdeath OR. Exdeath OR appeared as a special event summon during the "Battle on the Big Bridge" event, as rewards for the amount the event was cleared. Three versions of Exdeath OR exists, with each version of the summon was locked at a specific rank. All Exdeath Signets share the special attack, Almagest, which deals non-elemental damage to all enemies and deals damage over time for a period three turns. Summoning Exdeath and Exdeath OR both cost 3 points from the Consumption Gauge. Abilities ;Exdeath Exdeath allows the user to use the following abilities: * Grand Cross I * Grand Cross II * Grand Cross III ;Exdeath OR (Rank 5) Exdeath OR allows the user to use the following abilities: * Dispel I ;Exdeath OR (Rank 6) Exdeath OR allows the user to use the following abilities: * Dispel II ;Exdeath OR (Rank 7) Exdeath OR allows the user to use the following abilities: * Dispel III FFLII Exdeath Alt1 Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 6). FFLII Exdeath Alt2 Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 7). FFLII Exdeath Rank 5 Phantom Stone.png|Signet (Rank 5). FFLTnS Exdeath Alt1.png|Signet (Rank 6). FFLII Exdeath Alt2.png|Signet (Rank 7/8). FFLTnS Exdeath OR.png|Exdeath OR's Signet. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Exdeath appears as a Warrior of Chaos and stands as the antagonist representing Final Fantasy V, opposing Bartz Klauser. Along with the Cloud of Darkness and Kefka, Exdeath's aim is to engulf the world in the Void. With the desire to fight his rival Bartz, Exdeath helps Kuja in his plans for Bartz and Zidane. He monitors the actions of Golbez, and is the first villain to discover his treachery. Exdeath's alternate outfit gives him the appearance of the enemy Exdeath's Soul from Final Fantasy V. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Exdeath is a warrior of Chaos who acts as an antagonist to Kain, pursuing him as he dispatches the other Warriors of Cosmos and taunting Kain with his decision to betray his allies but not ally with their enemies. Near the end of the cycle Exdeath and Golbez attack the Warriors of Cosmos with a horde of manikins and Kain remains behind to fight them off. As another Warrior of Chaos, Golbez uses his control over the manikins to let Kain through their ranks to strike down Exdeath. As a second alternate outfit, Exdeath takes on the appearance of Neo Exdeath as he appears in Yoshitaka Amano's concept art, having black skin, a demonic face with large horns, and a blue and yellow cape. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Exdeath is summoned as a warrior of Spiritus and the Void, gloats to Bartz about how he has finally unlocked it. He is a Specialist-type, switching between different battle modes. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Exdeath appears as a boss-type enemy in Battle Music Sequences for Final Fantasy V and the Dissidia series. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Exdeath is a boss-type enemy, and makes his playable debut as the antagonist representing ''Final Fantasy V. Added via update on September 13th, 2017, he is obtained by collecting Dark Crystal Shards. TFFASC Exdeath.jpg|Exdeath TFFASC Exdeath Portrait.png|Portrait. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Exdeath appears as a boss. PFF Exdeath Sprite.png|Playable character sprite. PFF_Exdeath.png|Boss sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Exdeath is an ally and a summonable Legend. He is depicted in his default Final Fantasy V outfit. His EX ability is Grand Cross. ;Ability Cards FFAB Maelstrom - Exdeath SR.png|Maelstrom (SR). FFAB Maelstrom - Exdeath SR+.png|Maelstrom (SR+). FFAB Hurricane - Exdeath SSR.png|Hurricane (SSR). FFAB Vacuum Wave - Exdeath SSR.png|Vacuum Wave (SSR). FFAB Hurricane - Exdeath SSR+.png|Hurricane (SSR+). FFAB Vacuum Wave - Exdeath SSR+.png|Vacuum Wave (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Reverse Polarity - Exdeath Legend SR.png|Reverse Polarity (SR). FFAB Reverse Polarity - Exdeath Legend SR+.png|Reverse Polarity (SR+). FFAB Grand Cross - Exdeath Legend SSR.png|Grand Cross (SSR). FFAB Maelstrom - Exdeath Legend SSR.png|Maelstrom (SSR). FFAB Grand Cross - Exdeath Legend SSR+.png|Grand Cross (SSR+). FFAB Maelstrom - Exdeath Legend SSR+.png|Maelstrom (SSR+). Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest Exdeath appears as a boss encountered on the Bridge of Moore. He uses Flare and drops the Rune Staff. In addition, Neo Exdeath also appears as the final boss of the main story. Neo Exdeath is encountered inside the Interdimensional Rift. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Exdeath is a boss in select Final Fantasy V Core Dungeons. He is also a playable character who could be recruited during the Challenge Event The Malice Within as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Castle Exdeath - Upper Floors stage in Part 1. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Exdeath appears as a summonable vision and optional playable character. A 3-6★ Rare Summon, his job is listed as Dark Mage, and his role is Magic Damage. He originally could awaken only up to 5★, but received a new form for the ''Final Fantasy V event The Big Bridge. His Trust Master reward is the Level 7 White Magic spell Holy. FFBE 117 Exdeath.png|No. 117 Exdeath (3★). FFBE 118 Exdeath.png|No. 118 Exdeath (4★). FFBE 119 Exdeath.png|No. 119 Exdeath (5★). FFBE 369 Exdeath.png|No. 369 Exdeath (6★). Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Exdeath is represented by many cards: most are Lightning element, and one of the Dark element. Lightning-elemental cards feature his appearance in Dissidia Final Fantasy with his Tetsuya Nomura artwork, his EX Mode's render and alternative outfit render, as well as his appearance in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy, while the Dark-elemental card features his original artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. ExdeathDissidia TCG.png|Trading card featuring Exdeath's artwork from Dissidia Final Fantasy. 3-070R Exdeath.jpg|Trading card featuring Exdeath's EX Mode from Dissidia Final Fantasy. Exdeath_EX-Mode_TCG.png|Trading card featuring Exdeath's EX Mode from Dissidia Final Fantasy. Exdeath2 TCG.png|Trading card featuring Exdeath's alternative outfit from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. 3-081C Fallacious Tree.jpg|Trading card featuring Exdeath's Manikin, Fallacious Tree. Exdeath TCG.png|Trading card featuring Exdeath's original artwork. Exdeath3 TCG.png|Trading card featuring Exdeath from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy V Category:Legends in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade